DUST to DISASTER
by InuEdbabe
Summary: They both enter high school, one with everything and the other with nothing, but that nothing meant so much more to Naruto than anyone could ever imagine. So what happens when he loses the only string of happiness he has? Dust to Disaster. Pairings: SasuN
1. Naruto

**DUST to DISASTER**: By Inuyasha133030

Guys this is my first smexy fanfic so please don't be harsh and plz give lots of suggestions. I rated this M for future references but there will not be any SERIOUS smut until later chapters. Thx for reading! Read, Enjoy, Review!!

They both enter high school, one with everything and the other with nothing, but that nothing meant so much more to Naruto than anyone could ever imagine. So what happens when he loses the only string of happiness he has? Dust to Disaster. Pairings: Sasu/Naru, Gar/Neji, Kiba/Shika, Zabu/Haku, Kaka/Iruk.

* * *

**(Narutos POV)**

I wake up to the smell of instant Ramen and I quickly jump out of bed. I rush into the crammed bathroom while tripping over a random

shoe in the very narrow hallway. _'Ow!!! Baka, get out of my way! There's ramen waiting.'_ I strip my clothes and jump into the shower

while turning the water on. _'COLD, COLD, COLD, VERY COLD!'_ I change the water to the warmest it goes, still not satisfied with

the temperature the rusty pipes emit. I take the very little shampoo left from its bottle and gently and thoroughly rub it in my hair. The

Strawberry scented shampoo covered the smell of Ramen and I relaxed for a while thinking of the day to come. _'First day high school. _

_I'm going to make a good impression this time and my past is long gone. Its time to start over.'_ With these joyful thoughts running

through my head I turned the water off and jump out of the shower grabbing a towel on my way out but it didn't cover me from HIM.

"Hey there kiddo ready for your first day at school?" "Shut up Jiraya, you pervy stalker and Don't call me kiddo!" Jiraya put on the

fakest sad-face I had ever seen. "Naruto! That hurt, right here." He said while pointing to his heart. "Well its going to hurt where the

sun don't shine if you don't move the fuck out of my way!!!" I pushed Jiraya out of my way and got in my room to get dressed. I pulled

on plain white boxers and then black, baggy pants with several chains hanging from the sides. I then pulled on a bright orange shirt. I

realized back in Konoha that if I wore bright shirts that it drew attention from my shocking blue, cerulean eyes. Unfourtanetly for me

this feature caused unwanted attention to my feeling inside. After running a comb through my hair I rushed to the kitchen to start eating

my ramen when Jiraya once again 'graced me with his presence'. " So…….you nervous?" To me it sounded more like a statement

then a question but I answered anyways. "A little." He offered me a small smile that I returned with one of my famous Uzamaki smiles.

"You know if you don't hurry………your going to be late." I stared confusedly at him until I yelled, "You pervy idiot why didn't you

tell me sooner?!" I slurped down the rest of me ramen, grabbed my book bag and ran out the door with a simple wave of the hand

good bye. I only wish my final goodbye would have been more proper. And that is oneof my biggest regrets.

* * *

A/N So guys what do you think if I dont get 5 reviews this story will be discontinued so plz review honestly a kindly: ) 


	2. Sasu!

On the other side of town Sasuke awoke to the constant beeping of his alarm clock.

He removed his hand from the warmth of the blanket and slammed a clenched hand on the off button with unecessary roughness and anger.

While getting out of bed he grumbled, "Stupid alarm clock in the dream Itachi was just about to die." (A/N O.o)

He took off his silk pajama bottoms along with his black and red boxers and stepped into the very roomy shower.

He turned the water on all the way hot and let it trail down his pale skin leaving red marks down his well toned stomach.

Then he grabbed "The Blue" shampoo and gently rubbed it into his dark hair.

After three minutes he rinsed off the remaining shampoo, turned of the water and reached for his towel and...it wasnt there.

_'Damn Itachi, Im really gonna kill him this time.'_

Without any further thought Sasuke screamed, "ITACHI!!!!GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND GIVE ME MY FUCKIN TOWEL!!!!!

All of a sudden Itachi ran into the bathroom, threw down his towel and ran out while both crying and laughing.

Sasuke let out a irritated sigh that was followed by a smirk as he picked up his 100 cotton, black towel and began to dry off.

He then wrapped the towel around his waist and entered his room calmly and collectively.

He walked into his walk in closet and searched each rack of clothes for something decent.

Finally, he stopped and picked out some navy blue silk boxers and dark gray baggy pants with red stichings along with a blood red shirt.

Sasuke walked towards the door but before leaving the closet he closed the door and looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked great but his hair defined all laws of gravity.

He ran his hand through his hair and smirked.

_'Maybe my hair will ward off the vicious rampages of fangirls.'_

But the Uchiha knew he would need more than just a bad hair day to save him from these girls.

After all, they did follow him form middle school just to be in the same high school.

With this thought in his mind Sasuke grabbed his book bag and made his way down the marble staircase and into the kitchen for his balanced nutricious breakfast.

YEAH RIGHT!!!!!

He grabbed a chocolate pop-tart and a yahoo from the fridge and sat at the marble counter-top island to eat in silence.

That is before Itachi unfourtanetly "graced Sasuke with his presence".

"HEY SASU!!! "

Sasuke glared at his brother for the use of his pet name but then replied with,

"Arent you supposed to be at your dorm Icha."

Itachi gave one of his own glares at the hearing of his nickname but then smiled and said,

"SASU, I know how much you miss my presence in this house full of our parents and their business partners so I have come to grant you your deepest wish that I will always be by your side!!"

Sasukes eyebrow twicthed until he cooly said,

"I need a ride to school, can we take the Lamburgienie."

Itachi's face brightened.

"Which one Sasu!?" Sasuke let the pet name pass as he answered with,

"The black one..."

So pplz I only got 4 reviews but I will post this anyways 4 more or the third will never come!!!

MWAH HA HA HA HA!!!!!! I hope you are all liking this story and that youll review REMEBER This Is Only The Begining


	3. Im not my father!

A/N Thank you all my faithful reviewers I received 8 reviews in only about 1 day but I wanted to wait a while till I posted this chapter so I could make it MUCH longer. YEAH!!! So I know you guys are probably waiting for the Angst and here you will receive it. Merry Belated Holidays!!!!!

Back to Naruto (Normal POV)

Naruto closed the apartment door and went down two flights of stairs before he was actually on solid ground but the ground was far from safe. The alley was dark and ominous this early, and it's hard to see anything that hides in the deep corners. But Naruto held a confident and happy smile while walking to the main road and he didn't notice the two dark figures following him. One of the men knocked over a trash can though and Naruto awoke from his excited stupor and turned around quickly to meet the gaze of two tall and trashy looking men. "Stop right there you piece of shit! Aren't you Uzumaki's kid?!" At that Naruto froze until he finally realized his past caught up with him once again and he started to run to the main road. "Didn't you hear me dumb ass I said stop!" Naruto did not bother looking back as he turn the corner and arrived on the main street but to Naruto's disappointment and dismay the men continued to follow him. 'What are they doing if someone sees them……' But then Naruto noticed that there was no one else walking the streets and there were only a few straggling cars on the road. At the realization of his loneliness Naruto's fear began to rise and his pace began to quicken. He still heard the two men chasing him down the deserted streets and he heard their comments clearly, "Why you running away you little bastard?!" one man screamed. "Yeah kid, its not like you don't deserve this!" At that his mind began to race, 'WHAT!? I don't deserve this! What my parents did isn't my fault. I'm a totally different person. Aren't I?' Without even realizing, Naruto ran into the street and was hit by a black Lamburgenie.

Now to Sasuke

Once they got in the car they left the rich side of town and entered the main streets. "So my little brother are you anxious to return to your adoring fans?!" Sasuke cringed at the high pitch his brother used but simply replied with, "You know I'm gay Itachi." "As am I dear brother yet that did not prevent the bountiful amount of girls that swarmed over my whole being! And besides I know as well as you that there are guys that fond over you with the same adoration as girls." At that statement, even though it was true, Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and his scowl became even worse. "Itachi did you take your medic…..HOLY SHIT WACTH OUT!!!!" Itachi and Sasuke saw a blonde head of hair connect with the car and fall to the road faster than you can say Sponge Bob. Just as Itachi was about to check on him two homeless looking men stepped in front of the car and grabbed the fallen being by his blonde hair to reveal a teen with blood trailing down his forehead. Both their eyes widened in shock as they watched the men take the boy back from where they came while yelling inaudible curses.

Once again to Naruto

Naruto was picked up by his hair and he hissed in pain but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of a scream. "You bastard I told you not to run." The one man said as he dragged Naruto back to the alley. Naruto was not going down without a fight though, he began to kick and thrash and bite and finally the man loosened his grip and Naruto was able to regain his footing. He punched the man that didn't have hold him back than turned to the one he was recently freed from and attempted to kick him but was cut short with a few simple words. "I knew it you're a murderer just like your sick fuck of a father!" Naruto's eyes widened in shock and his mind started to real once more, 'Am I like him? Am I destined for a like of blood shed and killin……..' But his thoughts were cut short when his feet were pulled from underneath his feet. "We got him now!!" Naruto began to feel the searing pain of the two men's kicks and at the end he heard a bone crack and just as everything started to go black it stopped and he passed out.

Sasuke

"Holy Shit!" Both Itachi and Sasuke got out of the car and ran towards the two men. They heard only fractions of the men's screaming and continued to run to the boys rescue until something stopped them. They both watched in awe as the presumed weak boy began to fight off the two men and he was fighting greatly until they watched the boy stop in his tracks as if he were shot but he wasn't. His two captors took this chance to fight back. As the two men began to fiercely kick the fallen boy the Uchiha's were pulled from their shock and ran towards the men and began to beat them to the ground but it didn't take long for the men to come to their senses and run away from the clearly stronger guys despite the age difference. Finally the brothers turned their attention to the now unconscious boy and both their usually emotionless eyes were filled with sadness. The beautiful and tan boy with the shocking blonde hair was covered with blood from his neck up and his revealed skin showed bruises of all color and size. Surprisingly enough Sasuke was the first to move as he approached the boy and picked him up bridal style and walked towards the car. Itachi silently and obediently followed and was ready to help. Sasuke laid Naruto in the backseat and asked Itachi for a water bottle and his pocket knife. At first Itachi was hesitant but he quickly gave the asked items to him. Sasuke gently moved Narutos head and placed it on the seat beside him as he took the knife and cut off a piece of his own red shirt and tied it around Narutos forehead (A/N Like the Ninja headband. Then Sasuke wet his hand and began to wash off the blood on the now murmuring blondes face. "It's not my fault…..I'm not my father." Sasuke stared at the boy in wonder and concern as he continued to wipe off the blood. And just as Sasuke finished Naruto opened his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL!!??" Naruto yelled in surprise then raise his head quickly only to come in contact with the roof of the car against his forehead. He hissed in pain "Ow! BAKA." Sauke snorted and finally Naruto noticed him. "Who the hell are you?" Sasuke was surprised at that one, most people knew him one way or another. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and this is my brother Itachi." Sasuke said while pointing at Itachi. Naruto looked at the two boys, confused, and Sasuke, even though he didn't show it, thought it was the cutest thing ever. WAIT!! He's not attracted to anyone, why him and why now? Finally Itachi broke the awkward silence. "What is your name?" Naruto looked at the older Uchiha and answered, "Im Naruto Uzuma….. Actually Im Naruto." "Well Naruto who were those two?" At first Naruto had forgotten but it finally dawned on him, "I don't know…….." Itachi saw that he was uncomfortable thinking about it so he changed the subject. "Are you headed to KazeKage High?" "Yeah Im a freshman." "REALLY!!?? So is little Sasu here." At that Sasukes eyebrow twitched and he clenched his teeth as Naruto laughed. But then he coolly said, "Well give you a lift but lets hurry." Naruto looked frightened at first but then he decided he would be late if he refused and he sat up, only to be reminded of the searing pain in his side. Sasuke asked, "Naruto you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine!" But Sasuke knew this was a lie cause his gorgeous blue eyes told another story. A tragic story.

I LOVE this chappie and I hope you do too this is longer and it definitely sped up the plot. Hopefully I will get 5 more reviews for a total of 13 cause if I don't this story will be discontinued. Send suggestions!!


	4. Medical Mystery

Well I'm really disappointed with all of you readers who didn't review but, I would like to thank:

Psycho rabbit: He has no more blood remember Sasuke wiped it off as for the bones read and see

FISHTaNK the Evil UglyDoll: What song were you listenin to? And thx!!)

SteffyLove91: Thx and don't worry my mind is full of pain and torture for our lovebirds!!

savelove: I love Itachi in this too!!! Yeah and like a said to psycho rabbit you'll see!!

Warning: Torture boy on boy in future and **RATED M**!!!!!!!!! Maybe self mutilation in the future

I do not own Naruto and I do not make a profit from this story (

* * *

Chapter 4

Normal POV

Sasuke quickly released his gaze from Naruto and went back to the 'scene of the crime' to get Narutos book bag.

Itachi looked at Naruto with worry one last time before he got in the drivers seat and put on his seat belt.

Naruto nervously twiddled his fingers until he remembered his bag he got out of the car only to be met by a red shirt.

"Here, dobe."

Sasuke forcefully pushed his book bag into Naruto's chest who said thanks while mumbling, "Stupid teme, my names not dobe."

Sasuke got into the passengers seat and Naruto in the back.

"Well Sasu, I guess I was wrong you still have 40 minutes till school starts."

"Good, isn't there a medical clinic somewhere around here?"

Naruto finally caught on to the conversation.

"Uh, guys cant we just go to the school?"

Both the Uchihas looked into the backseat and at the same time said," No." and with that they headed to the medical clinic down the road.

* * *

They all walked into the medical clinic and Itachi went to the front desk while Naruto and Sasuke stood behind him and to say Sasuke was curious would have been an under statement.

"So…do you know why those guys were after you?"

Sasuke noticed Naruto flinched but didn't take back the question. "Yeah."

But before Sasuke could pry for information Itachi called Naruto over, "Naruto they need some information."

Reluctantly Naruto walked over to the front desk and Sasuke couldn't help his eyes from wandering to the blondes hips before he snapped himself out of his trance and followed Naruto.

When he got to the desk the lady behind it asked Narutos name. "Naruto."

"And the last name?" Sasuke saw Narutos shoulders stiffen before he answered with the most shocking name,

"Uzumaki."

The Uchiha's eyes widened and the worker dropped her pen on mid-sentence before Itachi finally spoke, "I'm an Uchiha and I demand fast service and the best care for Naruto here, is that understood?"

Itachi draped an arm over Narutos shoulders and the lady stiffly nodded before asking Naruto to follow and almost automatically Sasuke said, "I'm coming with you."

And they both made their way to the back.

* * *

After entering the door the boys were led to the first door on the right and were asked to sit down.

Naruto made his way to the examining table while Sasuke sat in a small chair off to the side.

Soon a young woman with curly flowing black hair and extremely red lips entered the crammed room with a very thin folder.

"Well Naruto it says hear that you've only been to a doctor twice in the last six years."

She looked towards the boy in questioning but only retrieved a lifeless stare.

"Well what are you in for?"

This time Naruto didn't even get a chance to answer because Sasuke stepped in, "His forehead is cut and he probably has a broken rib."

She nodded her head and walked towards Naruto and her next words froze the young blonde.

"Take off your shirt kid……"

* * *

Well that's all for now the next chapter is going to be great but you must wait and while waiting, SEND ME A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks ya'll for the reviews and here is your next drama filled chapter!!!!!

"Take off your shirt kid…"

And this simple command took Naruto into a wave of memories

FLASHBACK

"Naruto, I'm your new father and if you want to stay here you're going to do what I say! Now take it off."

Reluctantly an eight year old blonde haired, blue-eyed, orphan stripped himself of his shirt and walked up to his new "father".

"See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Even if it was a question Naruto remained silent and this seemed to anger the man in front of him.

For all of a sudden Naruto was pinned against a wall, the man ravishing his neck lustfully.

The 8 year old blonde whimpered slightly and tried to get free by thrashing but it was no use, the man quickly overpowered the boy, but this didn't stop Naruto from struggling and resisting.

Finally, the young blonde kicked the man in his "lower regions" and the man let go and yelped and pain while Naruto gasped for breath.

The boy lowered to the floor, panting heavily, tears running down his already scarred face.

"You ungrateful piece of shit, you'll pay for that."

Before the blue-eyed boy could react he was pushed on top of the table and tied to it while the man retreated into the kitchen.

At first Naruto felt safe, but once the man returned he knew he was far from it.

The man walked in with a small metal rod burning at the tip.

Narutos eyes grew wide and tears started to run down his face as he thrashed and kicked trying to get loose, but it was inevitable that the pain would still come.

"Please! Don't! I'm sorry, don't hurt me!"

But the wicked man only grinned, amused at the child's pleas.

"I think you need to learn a lesson Naruto."

And with these words the man placed the burning rod on top of Narutos abdomen and burned him in a circular pattern that instantly started to smolder the flesh. (A/N Just imagine the seal from the show)

The boy screamed out in pain but the pain never stopped it only increased, before he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Normal POV

(With Itachi in the Waiting Room)

The older Uchiha sat down in a nearby chair and put his head in his hands. He thought back to the name Naruto had given.

"_Uzumaki…."_

Itachi thought back to the many news reports he had heard when he was younger than he thought to the day everyone was relieved to hear the 11:00 o'clock news

* * *

Flashback

(Uchiha Manor)

On October 10th at 11 o'clock at night the Uchiha Nurse maid was up bottle feeding a 3 month old Sasuke and carefully watching a 5 year old Itachi sitting in front of the T.V.

"Itachi dear, can you please move so I can watch the news?"

At first the young genius glared at her but she only returned the glare two-fold, and reluctantly the young Uchiha answered,

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

Itachi switched the channel to channel 4 and turned up the volume, loud enough to hear yet quiet enough to not wake his sleeping parents. Even if Sasuke did wake up at 11 just because of hunger the Uchiha parents didn't bother waking up but instead waited for their tired and hard working nursemaid to tend to the annoyance. Tsunade didn't even expect for the parents to tend to the crying infant but instead ventured into the room and grabbed the baby only to be met by the awakened Itachi. She told him to return to bed but he said he couldn't sleep, but this was just an excuse to see his brother, who was usually fondled mercilessly by many of the workers in the mansion, man or woman.

Itachi sat next to Tsunade looking over at his baby brother count less times until Tsunade asked him a question,

"Icha, would you like to hold him?"

For once Itachi looked shocked, but not because of the nickname, he had never even touched his brother let alone holds him. At first Itachi was silentbut to Tsunade's expectations he slowly nodded. Tsunade smiled and slowly took the bottle from Sasuke's mouth in which Sasuke reacted by opening his onyx eyes wide with confusion. Tsunade then told Itachi how to put his hands.

"Don't drop him Icha."

"I won't."

After the reassurance Tsunade gently placed the tiny baby in the 5 year olds hands and remove her own hands form under the baby. Itachi looked down sternly, concentrating on not dropping the delicate being but the stern look soon vanished into one of fondness. The tiny baby looked up into the red eyes of his older brother and smiled and giggled cutely. Tsunade smiled until she heard the announcer on the news speak about Arashi Uzumaki.

"_Arashi Uzumaki, European mass murderer has murdered 100 Japanese citizens in the last year along with his accomplice Lyn Michioto. Both were killed today behind local mall, Konoha Sutras. Arashi died from multiple gunshot wounds by mall cop Jiraya Goketsu and Lyn died from blood loss thanks to the miscarriage of the twos child, it is said that the baby is dead, it was a month premature and was never expected to….."_

The announcer stopped talking and moved his hand to his earpiece trying to hear the voice in which was talking. The announcer's eyes widened and he promptly began to talk again,

"_This just in! The baby pronounced dead on the scene has now come back to life thanks to the recitation of Jiraya Goketsu. It will make it."_

Tsunade noticed that the announcer didn't sound too thrilled about the baby's survival but the death of the murderer was too big of news to let her worry about it. Tsunade jumped up from the couch excitedly and in turn Itachi accidentally dropped the baby onto the carpeted floor but the baby didn't even react, Sasuke was sleeping peacefully!

"Well, this proves it! Both Uchiha children are going to be hard headed."

Itachi laughed loudly clutching his stomach and lying on the couch and in turn Sasuke finally began to cry.

End Flashback

HA HA!!! This will teach you all to start reviewing! If I get 5 reviews atleast , I will take you back to Naru-chan! If not, I will tell a story about a dog name frisky and a PUSSY cat named sex!! Thats right I'll take away the yaoi!!!

R&R


	6. Whats in a name?

Ok pplz sorry for the wait but spring break came along with my grandparents so family time was needed so now for the long awaited 6th chapter of DUST to DISASTER

* * *

Itachi continued to think back to the past murderer while Naruto was unknowingly thrown into a turmoil of panic.

"Naruto?" Nurse Kurenai cautiously questioned.

Naruto's shocking cerulean eyes were as wild as the ocean. Swimming with panic desperation and mostly fear. Beads of sweat were forming on his brow and his hands were trembling as his fist slowly began to clench. Kurenai slowly reached out to the frightened boy when she and Sasuke were both shocked to see Naruto swiftly grab the nurse's hand.

"Leave Sasuke." Naruto's voice was slightly trembling but intense and stern all at once. Many people would usually cower in fear at such a demanding voice but Uchiha Sasuke was not most people.

"You don't tell me what to do, dobe." Sasuke narrowed his eyes in both curiosity and anger but soon retracted at Naruto's terrified expression but the blonde soon glared at the young Uchiha.

"Fine…." Naruto slowly grasped the bottom of his orange shirt and lifted it over his head even slower until his chest was finally revealed.

The Nurse's eyes widened in horror as she dropped her clipboard and placed her hand over her mouth while the Uchiha's eyes simply widened in surprise.

'_Where in Hell did he get all that from?!' _Sasuke's brain mused while Naruto had his own thoughts,

'_I guess this school year wont be as easy as I thought.'_

Naruto' chest and well toned stomach not only was littered with bruises but with man scars as well. Some very faint while others were reddened with infection and irritation. And lets not forget the still visible circular curn mark suurounding his navel. Finally Kurenai got a hold of herself and retrieved her clipboard from the tile floor. She silently grabbed a stethoscope and gently placed it on the boys chest.

"Take a big breath sweetie." And Naruto immediately obeyed her simple request. Kurenai did the same thing while the tool was placed on his back and silently jotted down some information on her paper. Then without another word she left the small room that was now full of an uncomfortable tension.

"What were those, dobe?" Sasuke casually asked

"Scars, for punishment." Was Naruto's simple answer before they were interrupted by the creaking of the open door.

"So kiddo, seems to me you got a pro……SASUKE??!!"

Before you knew it a big breasted woman was latched on to the now suffocating pale and blue teen.

"Tsunade…can't….breathe." Sasuke helplessly said before being released from the elderly lady's snake like grip.

Naruto stared on with confusion as the woman blabbered on about her new career as Sasuke nodded in response instead of using conversation. Finally Sasuke pointed to Naruto and all attention was on him as the Doctor turned around.

" So Naruto right? Well I'm just going to clean some of those cuts and wrap your forehead and stomach, alright?"

Naruto didn't even get to answer as Tsunade quickly set to work on fixing the mangled teen. She gently yet sternly wrapped his stomach while peering at the boy's face.

"_It sure does look like Arashi's kid…."_ She was interrupted by Naruto dazzling smile as she looked up at the boy. "…_but really there is no resemblance between them when you look in the inside." _Tsunade smiled back as she wrapped the boys head in a blue medical cloth.

"Tsunade, do you have a shirt he can wear?" As Sasuke as he watched his prior nursemaid work.

"Sure do, in the cabinet on the left, third shelf." Sasuke got up and retrieved the blue medical shirt and passed it to her as she threw Sasuke the bloodied orange one. Naruto put on the new shirt and when his head popped threw the sight was breathtaking. Naruto's blue eyes were enhanced by the shirt and his disheveled hair was favored along with his adorable girl-like face.

"Take a picture, it might last longer, Sasuke." Naruto grinned widely at the distraught look he caused the boy as Tsunade smiled.

"Shut up. Uzumaki!" but Sasuke quickly regretted his outburst at the hurt look Naruto threw him at the sound of his last name. The tension was interrupted as Itachi opened the door to the room.

"We're gonna be late you two." Naruto jumped off the medical table and exited quietly and Sasuke hesitantly followed as they both got in the car. Itachi was about to follow when Tsunade stopped him short.

"Most of those scars…..happened prior to today, and he also has asthma." The doctor walked over to the older Itachi and handed him the prescription to an inhaler and antibacterial cream.

" The asthma isn't to serious, its not even fully developed. But its better to be safe."

The doctor led Itachi to the door and with one final hug sent him on his way.

"_Arashi…..he's probably the only good thing you have ever given to us…..and you still find a way to ruin that life as well."_

_

* * *

**All DONE!!!!!! I REALLY like this chapter and would like to reveal the pairings for this story: Sasu/Naru Nej/Gaa Shino/Kiba Choji/Shika Kaka/Irua Zabu/Haku Icha/Orochi Lee/Ten Saku/Ino Asuma/ Kurenai**_

Tell me if you like these and make sure to eat all your veggies!!!! I mean REVIEW!!!!

Chibi me: **BAKA!**

Who in hell said that?

We may NEVER know!!!!!


	7. I just wanna be mad for a while

Naruto quickly and silenty made his way to the car and opened the back door to the sleek and spotless car.Then he shut it behind him and looked down at his holey white, or should we say off-white, skechers. His toes could be seen through the shoe, Naruto wasnt completly sure but they must have been atleast three year old shoes. But his thoughts seemed irrelevant once Sasuke opened the passenger side door and slammed it shut.

"You know I didnt mean it that way. You

know that right?"Sasuke slightly moved his head to see the back seat and spared a side glance to Naruto but all he saw was a mop of blonde hair looking down at the floor. He impatiently waited for the blondes reassurance but was met by silence. This frustrated him to no end and he hastily put on his seat belt and looked out the windsheild.

Finally Itachi exited the doctors office and entered the car. He could feel the tension in the air and was tempted to unsheath a knife and attempt to cut through it but instead he participated in the awkward silence and started the car. He still couldnt beleive Tsunade went from working as a nursemaid for the most regal family in Fire country, to working as a doctor in a nearly free visit office, it was absurd!! The Uchihas still needed a doctor in the estate so why wouldnt she come back? Maybe it was a woman thing...

His brain waves were ruptured by a cough coming from the back seat and Itachi couldnt stop himself from looking in the back of the car through the mirror and sending a look of concern Narutos way.

"You okay kid?" Itachi asked, full of sympathy and sincerity. But the only answer he received was, "Dont call me kid..." Naruto didnt say it angrily or loudly but as if he were drained of life and filled to the brim with depression.

Without another word Itachi looked at Sasuke and gave him a glare so fierce his eyes turned from the dullest onxy to the most vicious crimson eyes one has ever seen and frankly Sasuke was scared of the words that hid behind that bone chilling look. Shock washed over the face of the youngest Uchiha before Sasuke quickly set his face to one of apathy.'Why am I being blamed!? Its not my fault this kid is emotionally retarted!!' Sasuke crossed his arms and looked out the passenger side window,and if you looked VERY closely you could see his lower lip stuck out in a microcopic pout. He resembled a seven yer old who been caught with his hand in he cookie jar.

Itachi finally became so uncomfortable that he reluctantly turned on the radio, thats right the wretched radio!!!!! Now many would think the radio would be a conversational piece, or a relaxing way of entertainment but to Itachi it was a waste of technology and time but he NEEDED noise. But sadly the station on was country Itachi Worst favorite Genre and he immediatly went to change when he barely heard gently singing coming from the back trailing along with the music

_"Last night we went to bed not talking_

_Cause we'd already said too much_

_I faced the wall  
You faced the window  
Bound and determined not to touch"_

Itachi felt like laughing out loud...for one of the first times in his life.

He has heard this song once or twice before and it described the situation these two teens were having right now, is that irony or just a plot.

_"We've been married seven years now  
Some days it feels like twenty-one  
I'm still mad at you this morning  
Coffee's ready if you want some  
I've been up since five thinking about me and you  
And I've gotta tell you the conclusion I've come to"_

Now the eldest Uchiha wasnt sure but he could of sworn eye contact was made between the two younguns and he finally started to gently chuckle.

_"I'll never leave  
I'll never stray  
My love for you will never change  
But I ain't ready to make up  
We'll get around to that  
I think I'm right  
I think you're wrong  
I'll probably give in before long  
Please don't make me smile  
I just wanna be mad for a while"_

And after the chourus the three boys arrived at the school.

Sorry I know the update is way over due but im on vacation still and I needed tovist many people but I'll be back and writing fast for all my stories on July 15.


	8. ShunNarutoooooo

Alright I was EXTREMLY disappointed with the amount of reviews I got for my last chapter……1 review. That is FUCKING ridiculous if you want me to continue better wake your asses up and send me reviews God damnit!!!!

* * *

Itachi slowed down once he saw the school zone speed limit and searched the oncoming parking lot for a free spot and sure enough he found one right in front of the main entrance…..good cause surely Naruto had to register into class he came 2 months too late.

Just as the eldest Uchiha neared his claimed parking space a sharp forest green charger took a sharp turn and filled Itachi's space.

'Uh-oh. Aniki is gonna be pissed.' Thought the youngest Uchiha.

Naruto's eyes perked up and you could see the light returning as he anxiously awaited the conflict that was sure to happen.

Itachi gracefully stepped out of the car, forgetting to place the car in park, which Sasuke quickly and panickly did for him as well as drag himself &certain excited blonde out of the car and on to the sidewalk where they joined the other group of students and teachers alike watching the 'disaster'.

A tall and pale man slimily climbed out of the charger and made his way over to a rather calm looking Itachi, while Itachi plotted the death a certain man while slowly walking towards the car.

"I'm professor Orichimaru, and you are?" said the slimy snake man. "Uchiha. Uchiha, Itachi." Itachi said with anger in his slowly changing black eyes. "Ohh an Uchiha. Im honored!" said the man named orichimaru with a small hint of sarcasm in his voice.

If you had EXTREMLY good hearing you could catch the small growl that came from the ever clenched jaw of itachi.

Well Mr. Uchiha may I say it is an honor to be teaching Sasuke in Biolo…" "Your in my spot." Itachi rudely interrupted. "Pardon me?" asked an amused professor. "I will not repeat myself you dumbass, move your car out of my spot or you won't be able to move at all!!!"

All the people in the crowd gasped at such shocking words coming from the usually silent Itachi While Naruto laughed quietly beside a smirking younger brother.

"well," continued Orichimaru, "it seems that your passengers have left your car so I see no need for you to have this spot and may I remind you that making such threats is an invitation for a law suit." Orichimaru added a smirk to this statement which made most people shiver at the sight.

"I'd like to see you try." Retaliated a smug and confident crimson eyed Uchiha.

"Indeed." Was the snake mans simple request as he slowly made his way to the front of the school.

"Hey asshole im not finished with you yet!" Yelled an angry and somewhat offended Uchiha.

"Well then why don't we continue our Lovely conversation tonight at 8 o'clock sharp at that new restaurant Hokage tower?"

And with that the professor was gone leaving both an angry and flustered Uchiha along with a flabbergasted audience. What in hell just happened?

'I don't think anyone has asked me out so casually and simple like that before.' Thought an annoyed yet satisfied Uchiha. 'But was it a joke or a date?' with this thought in mind Itachi return to his car threw out the two book bags and left without saying a good bye.

Sasuke walked out on to the street and gathered his bag along with the dobe's. Naruto graciously took his book bag and trailed behind the Uchiha.

So sasuke where's the office?" asked a discombobulated Naruto. "Don't ever talk to me again you got that idiot." Sasuke replied. "Huh?" was Narutos response.

He was met by a cold yet fierce black stare that forced him to stop in place and stare. Sasuke gracefully walked off with many girls in tow but Naruto instead walked in the opposite direction.

'I don't understand. Is he mad because I wouldn't talk to him?' Even though naruto didn't know if he was right he was angry at such a childish act and stomped away in hopes to find the office in this maze of a school.

But to his luck instead of finding the office he found a fellow student.

This boy hay fire engine red hair with eye shadow drowning his eyes. He was pretty short but heyso was naruto. But what naruto noticed was the sign for love on the mysterious figures forehead. Naruto noticed right away that it was a scar but it was still beautiful.

So Naruto happily skips over to this stranger and asks him, "Could you please show me where the front office?"

And before Naruto could even breathe the boy replied "Stay away from me" and walked away.

"Damnit!!!!! Is it shunning Naruto day!!!!!" Screamed a ticked Naruto.

And before he knew it a firm and calloused hand was placed over his mouth.

* * *

Okay review or this will be canceled!!!!! 


	9. Plot is now hereis a chapter

Sasuke continued to walk down the hall, ignoring the fan girls railing behind him. Instead his mind was on a blue eyed blonde haired blonde.

'How dare that kid! First he acts like a stupid emotional wreck with a lifeless attitude and then he acts like a bipolar retard aimlessly looking for the office!'

Sasuke was severely pissed at the moment and his fan girls were not complementing his headache by any means. So Sasuke did the only thing that would keep the girls away. He entered the boys bathroom. From indside the bathroom you could here the many disappointed sighs of his 'wives to be', but the sounds only made the Uchiha smirk. The Uchiha went to the sinks to wash his hands and heard whimpering from one of the stalls.

'Wait a minute I know that voice….its…!'

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened and he grabbed the calloused hand over his mouth and attempted to flip his captor but before he could his abductor placed him in a head lock.

"Who in the hell are you and what in all the seven and a half hells are you doing?!" Naruto harshly said in a raised voice.

"Im keeping you quiet you retard." replied his captor in a hushed yet gruff voice

Finally Naruto was released and he immediately fell to the floor and was able to look up at the tall and gruff man.

He was tanned and almost a light brown color, he had a turtle neck on that covered his mouth and spiky black hair. On his back it looked like he had a sheath for an exceptionally long sword, but the sword seemed to be misplaced.

Finally the freakish looking man spoke again, "As for who I am I'm a teacher here. My name is Mr. Zabuza. Now if you wouldn't mind shut your mouth or you'll wake Haku up."

Once Zabuza mention someone else Naruto's eyes filled with wonder and his ear's twitched. "Uh…..sir, why is someone sleeping at school?" Naruto's question was answered with a hand around his collar that lifted him off the ground, "You gotta problem with someone sleeping at school?" The 'evil' man asked.

Naruto gulped and with a moment's hesitation he shook his head no and was gradually placed down onto the floor. That's when the classroom door opened to reveal the most breathe taking girl Naruto had seen in years.

She had long silky black hair and beautiful eyes that drew anyone in at one glance. She wore a long green trench coat with velvet baggy pants underneath. She dressed very simple but that enhanced her beauty even more. Drool was now appearing at the corners of Naruto's mouth which earned him a punch in the head from zabuza and a quiet giggle from the ethereal maiden in the doorway.

The girl smiled and gently stated, "I'm a boy and Haku is my name."

* * *

Sasuke turned the water off and quickly made his way to the stall door he opened it up to find none other than Neji Hyugga, crumbled on the floor like a downtrodden rose with no life left within it. Sasuke was as usually calm and stoic on the outside but inside his heart did a little panic. Just like Uchihas Hyugga's hold a lot of dignity upon their shoulders and are sure to keep emotions hidden at all times but at the moment the hyugga was a disgrace.

"What's the matter Hyugga?" sasuke asked with a little concern leaking through.

Neji immediately stopped his constant sobbing and sat up straight. His eyes were usually a pale white but thanks to the tears they appeared to be blue. Neji wiped his eyes with his sleeves and answered quickly, "Hinata is in the hospital and its all my fault…"

Sasuke was utterly confused.

* * *

Three new characters!!! Yeah!!!!! Well I threw the plot around a little just to keep you on your toes…you guys STILL know whats going on right??? Well I guess I'll stop rigggggghhhhhht here!!!! Just kidding you silly Im gonna bring in Some MAJOR plot right now so pay attention…

* * *

After Naruto left the small apartment house Jiraya heaved a woeful sigh and began to clean up the mess left over from breakfast. He whistled while working and he finished quickly. Jiraya then threw some clothes in the laundry machine. Blacks and reds and whites were all placed in the same load, Jiraya never was good at doing laundry. Usually Naruto did the housework but hey what do you expect Jiraya's just a 'dirty old pervert who doesn't realize how ugly he is', that's what Naruto would say.

Most people would be offended by such words but Naruto's humor and carelessness shows that he is finally adjusting to his home like any teenager should.

It seemed like yesterday when a ten year old Naruto entered Jiraya's small family. This was back in a town called Konoha and there everyone knew of Naruto's parents and this didn't help Naruto in any way.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Naruto entered their small one story house and quickly ran to his room before Jiraya could even utter a greeting it was funny how the small blue eyed blonde had been in Jiraya's house for a month and Naruto still was acting like a nervous wreck. Jiraya chuckled at the small boys speed and made his way down the hallway to follow the speedy Gonzales.

Jiraya made it to the small boys room and opened the door to shockingly see Naruto looking into the mirror door of his closet, teasingly grazing his hand over a fist sized bruised right below his eye. Jiraya did what his brain told him(A/NWhat brain?!) and stormed into the room till he noticed the small boys reaction.

Naruto lifted his arms over his head in an attempt to protect himself as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor, cowering. Jiraya's face softened and his clenched fist were relaxed. Of course he wasn't going to strike the boy but he was so angry. Jiraya got down on one knee to remain at eye level with his ward. Jiraya took his massive hand and lifted Naruto's chin with one finger. The child brought his hands to his sides and opened his eyes, full of tears, trying to find out what the hell was going on.

"You ok there kid?" Jiraya asked.

"Yeah..." Naruto said timidly

"Looks like you got your self a nice sized bruise there."

Naruto looked down at his hole filled shoes and quietly said, "I'm sorry sir."

Jiraya placed his hand behind his neck and scratched, it was a nervous habit, and he replied,

"Its ok buddy. Lets go put some ice on it."

Narutos head was raised from the carpet and looked up at his now standing guardian. He smiled broadly and ran into the kitchen before Jiraya even said a word and already got the ramen packets out for dinner……too bad it was ramen for the fourth time this week.

Jiraya asked many times who had hit naruto but the boy wouldn't budge. Naruto always replied he understood why and didn't blame him…..at least jiraya knew it was a he?

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Jiraya still pondered Naruto's names for him. When naruto was younger he called Jiraya sir, as he gradually became more comfortable and older he called him Ero-sennin but never Dad. Again Jiraya heaved a heavy sigh and looked down at his watch.

"Holy shit I'm late for my interview!!" Jiraya screamed. Today was the interview for his book publication and first impressions were the top priority. This was going to be the turning point of their lives. No more stinking apartment! Jiraya grabbed his keys and sped his way down the apartment steps to his car. He opened the door with great difficulty and placed the key in the ignition.

Jiraya floored it and came to the road to the main interstate. Jiraya got to the first four way intersection on a red light and slammed on his brakes. While waiting for the light to turn green he wondered how Naruto was adapting to his new school. His curiosity was cut off once the light turn green and he made his way across, too bad someone else was in a hurry as well. A car slammed into him head on and the tires of the surrounding cars screeched to a halt. But a bus coming there way didn't stop in time and slammed into Jirayas side of the car. The car flipped twice before stopping upside down. The ambulance was already on its way.

* * *

Bet you weren't expecting that shit eh? Well stay tuned cause its gonna get wild up in here please tell me what you think with this plot change cause if the majority of my readers are dissatisfied I'll redo the chapter….PEACE OUT!!! 


	10. Poor old man

Alright I didn't get that many reviews (I got 0) but I like this story so I'll write another chapter.

* * *

SASUKE-

Sasuke was flabbergasted. Hinata was in the hospital?! But how? She was always such a cautious person. Sasuke looked at his watch and noticed there was only five minutes til class so he did the only thing that would make Neji calm down. Sasuke Uchiha slapped him as hard as he could. Neji sat there shocked but after about 20 seconds his tears retreated and he composed himself. Sauke told him they could discuss the situation at lunch. They both washed their hands one again and left the bathroom with dignity and elegance, the perfect sons of the perfect lives.

* * *

NARUTO-

Naruto's jaw dropped and he stared in wonderment at the sexy man in front of him. He admitted it, he's bi, so what? This guy was GEORGOUS but…..it seemed he was taken. It was very obvious that the teacher Mr. Zabuza had already 'claimed his property', if you catch my drift. The man was impatiently tapping his foot while Naruto's eyes scanned the mans body. Naruto decided to mess with the teachers head a little so he used his charm to anger the man. He slowly walked up to Haku and gently grabbed his hand. Haku stared confused at the blonde as Naruto made eye contact, hypnothizing the boy with his eyes, before he laid a chaste kiss upon his hand. Haku blushed, Naruto smiled, and Zabuza lost his temper. "You snot nosed kid I'll kill you!!!" Zabuza ran back into the classroom and returned with the sword Naruto looked at Haku and then looked at the sword. Naruto let go of Hakus hand and ran for his life down the hall screaming bloody murder until he saw a door cracked open. Then he noticed it said office on the front! He smiled broadly and ran in to find a desk with a receptionist and a door that said Principal. The receptionist was a man with silver hair and once again a guy at this school wore a turtleneck that covered his face. The man was reading what looked to be pornography but before he could see the title Zabusa came storming in.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You're dead now blondie!" Naruto shivered in fear. He was gonna be killed! There was only one thing he could think of doing so he closed his eyes and…..ran into the principal's office and jumped over the desk and hid under the desk with the swiftness of a cobra! The receoptionist laughed and put down his book. "Too bad for you Zabuza!" Kakashi said through his laughter. "Shut up! Stupid scarecrow! Your so perverted the Wizard refused top give you a brain!" "Well atleast I don't look like a dead corpse!" "Both of you shut the hell up!" The principal screamed.

The principal, Mr.Sarutobi, walked through the receptionist office and entered his office unaware of the blonde underneath his desk.

* * *

SASUKE

Sasuke and Neji had the same first period, Literature, taught by Iruka Umino. They entered the class and they were greeted by the kind teacher. "Hey there! Have a seat!" Iruka said enthusiastically. Iruka had a short brown ponytail and a scar across his nose. He wore a plain white tee and jeans with tennis shoes and he was a simple guy. But if he gets mad its just like a woman on her period. The two boys sat down in the back of the room where the windows were and they just sat there, enjoying the peace. Until a pink haired girl with only brains to show off showed up to annoy them.

"Sasuke-kun! Neji-kun! Whats up?" Sakura asked cheerfully. Sakura Haruno was the number one fan girl of Sasuke Uchiha. She was obsessed with everything about him and even refused Junior classes to stay near him. But the main reason she stayed in the freshmen classwas to protect her love from the one and only….

"Ino is here!! Do not fret Sasuke I am here to save you from this pest!" That's right Ino Yamanaka, the pretty yet self-absorbed teenager with a strong pair of running legs. She and Sakura had been fighting for Sasuke's heart ever since grade school. Neither of them were winning.

"Shut up Ino pig!" "No you shut up billboard brow!"

Iruka looked up from his computer and his eyebrows creased in anger.

"Both of you SHUTUP, or so help me kami I'll castrate Sasuke right here and now!"

Sasuke looked up both shocked and angry and decided he couldn't back down from this challenge of masculinity.

"Why in the hell am I being brought into this!?" but surprisingly the two fighting girls clasped their mouths shut and retreated to the other side of the classroom just as the warning bell rang. Students filed into the classroom. Kiba, Shino, Chougi, Kabuto, TenTen, Lee, Gaara, and others who really don't matter. Once the bell rung Shikamaru also joined the classroom and they all sat down.

* * *

NARUTO

While the teenage girls fought over their beloved Naruto was in a sticky situation. The principal was currently sitting at his desk while Naruto sat under the table just inches away from the old man's foot. Naruto tried to stand still but since he's Naruto he almost immediately touched the mans thigh. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Sarutobi screamed and fell over in his seat and Naruto crawled from underneath the table and waited for the man's attention. "Sir could I please have a schedule!" The old man was finally composed and after any accusing words and harsh glances Naruto had his schedule in hand and ran to first period, Iruka Umino. He opened the door and the teacher had just stopped calling roll. "Ahh, you must be our new student!" Iruka said happily. He looked at the attendance sheet and saw his name was Naruto. "Well Naruto, the roll doesn't say what your last name is so wghy don't you introduce your self.

"Im Naruto. I just moved here from the Land of Fire and I live with the writer Goketsu Jiraya. Im 14 and am…..really excied about school?" Naruto was about to take the empty seat in the front of the room when Iruka asked once again, "Naruto what is your last name?" Naruto froze and looked at the class as a whole. Then he said loud and clear. "Uzumaki." No one had ever seen Iruka so mad.

* * *

Well please review!!! Atleast 6! 


	11. A childs pain

Iruka's hands clenched the piece of paper in his hands and his eyes widened in anger but he reminded himself that he was in a classroom and quickly composed himself. "Naruto, take a seat in the back." Naruto noticed the anger and even pain in Iruka's voice but did as he was told and sat in a seat in the back. "Well class, we will continue where we left off last week and continue our persuasive essay's on why abortion is wrong or why it is moral. Naruto chose one of the arguments and write as best as you can on the subject." Now, Naruto wasn't the smartest kid on the block but he knew when a teacher was accusing him of being stupid, but he kept his manners in mind and retrieved a pencil from his book bag. Then he got out two pieces of paper and started to write his essay. He was entranced in his writing and when the bell rang he jumped out of his seat in surprise. Iruka-sensei told the class to push in their chairs and pass in their essays on the way out they all did as they were told and left the classroom. Iruka had free period this period and decided to look through the essay's lying on his desk. He skimmed through and saw that everyone had opposed abortion, that is, until he got to Naruto's paper. The student first and last name was written at the top and the name itself brought pain into his heart.

It was 15 years ago. Iruka was only eleven years old and he was home alone for the first time! It was his parents anniversary and he stayed home so his parents wanted some time alone to celebrate but couldn't find any babysitter. Iruka convinced his parents that he could stay home alone. They left and he was too excited for words! He made his way to the fridge for ice cream and got a spoon and sat himself at the couch and turned on the T.V. The channel was on the news and Iruka was too busy bringing a spoonful of ice-cream to his mouth to change it. He was just about to switch it over to CartoonNetwork when something caught his eyes on the news, so he turned up the volume. "I'm out on the field here at the famous restaurant 'Worlds End'" Iruka gasped in shock, knowing that the restaurant on television was the one his parents had attended, "and I'm sorry to report a mass murder has taken place here. Just hours ago two masked persons stormed into the restaurant and aimlessly started to shoot the customers. It has been reported that 14 are dead 6 women and 8 men. A list of the victims will be released right after this report. 5 other people were injured and the establishment has been left in chaos. We'll have more news on the situation after these brief messages." Iruka was absolutely speechless as the list was brought onto the screen. He was searching for their names, hoping he wouldn't be able to find them but the last two names were those of his parents. Iruka had tears streaming down his face and he was gasping for air violently. He fell to the floor and screamed extremely loud as tears continued to stream down his cheeks. He started to clutch at his hair and it began to come out. Suddenly the door burst open and he sat up hopefully, thinking his parents would walk in laughing at how funny he looked, but instead it was his neighbor, Kakashi. Kakashi looked just as shocked as Iruka did but that didn't stop him from walking over to his friend and hugging him tightly to his 12 year old chest. Iruka just clenched the fabric of Kakashi's shirt in his hand and cried into his chest. This went on for many minutes until Iruka was so exhausted that he fell asleep. Kakashi lifted the boy onto the couch with ease due to his strength and due to the boy's small stature. He brushed his hand through his hair and kissed his forehead. It wasn't until a week later did Iruka discover who murdered his parents and he knew he would hate them with all of his soul for the rest of his life.

Iruka read Naruto's paper in interest.

_Every year 4,785 children die. The leading cause is accidental death. The next is murder. But this murder isn't abortion it is homicide when children are usually between the ages 1 to 4. I s this any life for a child?. Many people would argue that abortion is morally wrong but sometimes it can be for the best. Would you want your child to grow up abused or maybe not even grow up at all due to an early death? If the answer is no then abortion might be considered ethical. Would rather end a child's suffering then let him or her live on in pain and misery? If the answer is yes then abortion might be moral. It might be sad to think this way but it is the truth and that is what the people and the children of tomorrow need to know, before tomorrow comes._

Iruka couldn't read anymore of it. He placed down the paper and put his head in his hands and cried. He couldn't help it. He felt horrible! All the anger he had sent Naruto's way and all the animosity he felt towards him felt unneeded. Iruka was not blind to a child's pain and this definitely was a child's pain. Iruka was startled when he heard the door open and quickly wiped his eyes of tears and put his head up and he was met with the eye of his long time friend Kakashi. "Why do you always show up at the worst of times?" Kakashi smirked from underneath his turtlenc and said, "Cause I love you?" Iruka blushed and scoffed and then replied, "That was corny." Kakashil chuckled and said, "It was but you would have hit me if I had said it was because I wanted to have dirty sex with you." Lets just say Kakashi wasn't wrong for the whole school could hear the loud thump of the stapler reaching the head of our poor Scarecrow.


	12. IS A CH: minor edit to author note

(THE POEM ON THE BOTTOM WAS WRITTEN BY ME, CHELSEA FORCE, PEOPLE MIGHT SAY IT IS ALSO ON AND IT IS BUT IT IS UNDER MY NAME! I JUST WANTED TO CLARIFY THAT)

I am so sorry for the yearlong wait but I am alive and well and here to continue the story. So without further ado here it is.

The next two periods, History and Algebra 2, went nearly the same. His name was called from the roll and students would turn in shock, confusion, and mostly disgust. Teachers would degrade him subtly and then act as if he were a shadow. He made it through those classes and was relieved that lunch was next. He walked down the hall and entered the cafeteria, making his way to the lunch line. Once there he got his lunch, although some portions were smaller then they were supposed to be, he searched for a table. He noticed Sasuke sitting at one with another kid that had long brown hair. He decided against sitting there and noticed another familiar face. The kid he ran into in the hall earlier that day. He was at a table by himself and Naruto thought it was the safest bet. He sat down across from the boy and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Naruto."

"I know, we have literature together."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Sorry, I'm not very observant!"

The red head stared at Naruto blankly before returning to his packed lunch. Naruto started to eat his but couldn't ignore the fact that he didn't know the guy's name.

"Ummm….so I know I should know this but, whats your name?" Naruto looked up and so did the other. Naruto thought he was just going to ignore him and return eating so he spoke first, "Forget it, I shouldn't have even aske……"

"Gaara."

"What?" Naruto didn't hear the boy past his own ramblings.

"My name is Gaara." Gaara returned to his sandwich and Naruto smiled widely.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Explain." That was all Sasuke said and he knew it was all he needed to say to get Neji to talk.

"Yesterday, kinda late, Hinata said Hinabi needed a refill for her prescription and that she didn't want to bother any of the staff. She said it was only a 20 minute drive away and that she wanted me to accompany her. I had already went to sleep and after being woken so abruptly I refused. I shouldn't have, I know it was stupid, but I was tired and I had been yanked around all day, I just wan-."

"Neji! Focus, what happened to Hinata?" Neji took a wavering breath and continued his tale.

"She got everything she needed and got in the car. I heard she arrived there safe and sound. When she got in there she went up to the desk when a fucking homeless man walked in with a gun. There were about 7 people in the pharmacy and he started babbling about wanting drugs and no problems, no heroes. Some kid started to cry and the damn mom couldn't shut him up. The guy was stoned and he couldn't stand the noise. He turned to shoot the pair but Hinata and her sensitive heartstrings couldn't let him. She stood right in front of them and took it. The man was aiming for the kid's head; he was standing on his own and was about seven or eight, so the bullet hit her right in abdomen. She is in the hospital, in critical condition. If I was there I could have done something, could have stopped her…"

Sasuke shook his head. "Neji, even if you were there and if you did stop her she would never have forgiven you, for letting that kid die. She may be injured but she is happy and she wouldn't want it any other way."

Neji now had his head on the table, his bangs pooling against his face. "If you want I'll come with you after school to see her." He lifted his head and nodded his head, trying to wipe away the tears on his face subtly. He was looking up when he noticed the mob of blonde hair across the way.

"Whose the new kid?" Sasuke growled and turned to confirm his thoughts.

"Some poor kid, he is the kid of that murderer Uzumaki. And he looks like he is in the right company too." Unknown to Sasuke Negi glared at that last statement.

The lunch bell rang and Naruto was actually looking forward to his next class; Creative Writing. He was even more excited to learn that Gaara was in his class. He walked in and noticed, sadly, that Iruka was the teacher, only in a different classroom. Iruka once again called roll and Naruto was ready for the malice, ready for the anger, the pain, but he wasn't ready for the normality.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Iruka looked up expectantly.

Naruto was shocked. He shook himself from his stupor and raised his hand and said here, although very weak.

Iruka smiled, checked him off and returned to his chair. Naruto stared ahead for a while and tilted his head to the side until Gaara cleared his throat. Naruto turned and Gaara passed him a piece of paper.

_Prompt: Write about mistakes. That is all I am giving you so just go with anything that is in your head._

_This is the prompt for the next week Naruto, any form of writing is allowed._

Naruto read the paper and then crumpled it up. The word 'Mistakes' was easy.

Repeating Our Mistakes

Here in the 21st century

We live in complete ease

Never fully aware

Of all the mistakes we leave

An auto correct or a backspace

A little white out here and there

The errors that we always make

Are never ours to bear

But the World has no such luck

They can't seem to get it right

We always end up in the dark

No matter how hard we fight

Mistakes go back to Prehistoric age

Years before our time

We may not notice all the pain

Or record all of the crimes

The first mistake of the world

Was made by Adam and Eve

Ripping the fruit from the branch

And hiding themselves with leaves

God was angered by their ignorance

And punished them severely

The pain that the World must suffer

Is now stated clearly

The next mistake in history

Was made by dictator of Rome

Befriending conniving Brutus

And inviting him into his home

Forty-four B.C. was the day

Of his tragic death

The day the ruler Caesar took

His final, gasping breath

Stabbed ruthlessly 23 times

Drowning in his blood

The Empire taking over

Like an overwhelming flood

The year was 1934

When Hitler came to reign

Hinting to his dreadful plan

Before his plans were made

Yet America stood unaware

Of the tragedy at hand

Sitting back and going slack

As Nazis took a stand

Society has also made

Mistakes that cant be erased

It has ignored the desperate pleas

Of the dying human race

It has murdered little children

Starving in the streets

Has turned the other cheek

When another kid is beat

It has placed the blame of a nation

On the shoulders of one man

It has persecuted people

For the blood on another's hand

Stereotypes and prejudice

Racism and hate

Not aware or ignoring

The pain that it creates

With all of these slow beatings

That fill people's hearts with dread

I hate to quote Hitler

But were ALL better off dead

By the time the bell rang he had finished and sadly passed it up to the front. Before Naruto could exit the classroom Iruka asked him to stay behind, and with hesitance, he did.


	13. Look out!

He stopped and turned around to face the awaiting teacher at his desk. He walked over and stood about a foot in front of it. He fidgeted and never made eye contact, wondering in the back of his mind if he would get back to class before the next class began.

"Naruto." Iruka's voice brought his attention unwittingly to him and he made eye contact for a swift second before looking at the desk instead.

"I wanted to apologize." Naruto nearly stumbled by his words. "I wanted to apologize for judging you based on something you have no control over. So if you would accept I hope we could continue the school year on a healthy teacher student relationship."

Naruto was at a loss of words and was barely able to accept the apology. "I accept."

"Splendid! Now I'll just right you up a pas-" "Why?"

Iruka looked up mid-sentence. "Why what?" "Why did you change your mind? Why are you happy now?"

"Well….an old friend helped me realize I was wrong….and your English essay."

Naruto eyes widened a bit and then answered, "Oh."

"So heres your pass." Just as Iruka handed him the piece of paper the bell rang and he exited the room, allowing Iruka's next students to enter and him to exit.

* * *

Naruto walked quickly to P.E., his least favorite class, and found the coach. He gave the coach his note and went to the locker room to change into his newly acquired uniform. He was grateful for the empty room so he could change without confrontation. Once he was done he went out adnd asked the coach what was next.

"Well you missed the running warm up so you can either run for the remainder of the class time or join the class in Volleyball." Naruto grimaced at both choices but decided that Volleyball would be the better choice. Luckily Gaara was in the class and he joined his team.

"Hey Gaara." Gaara returned his greeting with a nod and told the team he would sit out first so Naruto could play. Naruto tried to convince Gaara to play instead but the red-head was both lazier and scarier than him. It was obvious who won that argument.

"Alright Naruto you go up to the net and don't let anyone spike the ball, ok?" Naruto nodded but you could see in his eyes that he was unsure. The whistle blew and the opposing team began. Sadly, the other team had the older students, some who failed gym, some who signed up for an extra year, and some who decided to get their required credit late. The opposing team served the ball and there were 9 volleys until someone tried to spike the ball. Surprising to everyone Naruto stopped it and scored against the opposing team. This continued until Naruto's team was winning by three game point. The other team wasn't too happy about it either. Most of the other games across the courts were finished the current team recived an audience of the remaining students. Among them was Sasuke and Neji.

"New kids pretty good at this game." Neji started, waiting for his friend's reaction.

"Hmph." A valiant answer from an apparently angry Uchiha.

The opposing team refused to let the others win. The team decided they had to take out the blonde in front with a hard spike to the face. The team unanimously agreed and served the ball. After a couple of volleys a kid named Kankuro spiked the ball hard directly into Naruto, nailing him in the center of his face. Naruto fell unto his knees holding his face. The ball falling unto the court unnoticed. Gaara got up and ran to Naruto as did the coach and, much to Neji's amusement, Sasuke flinched and nearly ran out there himself.

"Naruto are you alright?" Naruto blinked back the tears and looked up at Gaara. He smiled and said, "Ofcourse! Its just a flesh wound!" When he removed his hands most of the girls in the class gasped and horror and looked away. Naruto's nose had been broken and his nose was bent back nearly far enough to touch his face with the tip of it. He was bleeding from it and he was bruising from the edges into his eyes.

The coach asked, "Would you like me to put it back in place?" Gaara snorted and answered for him.

"Naw, he wants you to leave it like that! it's a great new look, all the rage!" Naruto laughed but regretted it when the pain hit again. The bell rang and all the students left begrudgingly. Naruto and Gaara walked into the coach's office and he put his nose back in place. Naruto only hissed in pain, not letting tears fall and not letting a scream leave his lips. He was only thankful he wouldn't have to change in front of everyone. But he was also scared of one other person that would be there: Gaara.


	14. Chapter 14: Blind

I'm not sure why I was so frightened but I knew I didn't want him seeing the scars on my back. Maybe it was because I didn't want to freak him out, or maybe I was afraid he would jump to conclusions. I stepped into a shower stall and with my clothes and changed quickly, satisfied when Gaara didn't say anything. We left the locker rooms, me with a bloody tissue in my hand, and walked down the hall towards the entrance of the school. We got outside and sat on the steps. After a couple of minutes I realized that I actually had to walk now.

"See you tomorrow!" I chirped cheerfully.

"I'm not blind." He answered back.

I was confused at first and stared at him, but then I realized he must have seen the scars.

"I know." I smiled sadly and turned, beginning my two-mile walk home, hoping there wouldn't be any conflict this time.

Neji and I walked out of the school. I called Itachi and he offered to give us a ride to the hospital. We entered the car, this time it was a mustang, and buckled up.

"Where's Naruto?" my brother asked.

"Who cares?" I answered nonchalantly, ignoring the fact that I asked that same question to myself. We drove in silence the whole way there as Itachi swerved through traffic with ease. We arrived and I told Itachi to stay in town.

"At least be done by 6" he answered. I cocked my eyebrow at him, wondering what he had to do today. He smiled, "I have a date." He drove off then, leaving me both surprised and disgusted.

I turned around and saw Neji waiting impatiently at the front door. We walked in and immediately my nose wrinkled in disgust, disinfectant bombarded my senses and it was disgusting. We walked down a couple hallways and want up one level and entered the ICU. We passed by a couple doors and you couldn't help but look in on these person's destroyed lives. One room was dark, another empty, one was a nursery with boxed machines instead of cribs, and the one next to Hinata's housed a man with bloody white hair and bandages wrapped around most of his body. He looked as if he were in some sort of train wreck.

We entered Hinata's room and she was lying in the bed, her eyes closed and her face relaxed. She was hooked p to IVs and her skin seemed paler then usual but he was still a beautiful young lady. The machine monitoring her heart was slow but steady and somehow she made the hospital scene ethereal. Neji went to her side and sat in the only chair provided, taking her hand in his.

"I'm so sorry Hinata." I watched as tears strolled down his face and left them to be alone.

I arrived at the apartment without a problem and dropped my book bag by the door

.

"Hey Perv, how did the interview go?" it was silent. I took off my shoes and walked into the kitchen.

"You won't believe what happened this morning!" I tried again, receiving the same silence. I looked onto the counter and noticed that the light was blinking on the answering machine. I pressed the button.

"Hello, this is Dr. Stalzer. If this is Naruto…Uzumaki then I must tell you that your father is in the hospital. I don't want to release too much information over the phone but his status is critical. If you could make it to the hospital as quickly as possible that would be best". The last bit was unneeded for Naurto was already out the door.


	15. Broken

Sorry for the long wait but heres a small update!

* * *

After Neji had a few moments alone with Hinata Sasukee returned when the doctor arrived to learn about Hinata's condition.

"Well, Mr. Hyugga, Hinata is recovering very well considering the injury. She was recently on a breathing machine for cautionary measures but she quickly proved that she didn't need it. She isn't in a coma per say but her body needs the rest after the stress it was put through. Do you have any other questions?"

Neji looked up, "After she gets out of the hospital, what needs to be done to make her life...normal again?"

Sasuke looked at Neji with a shred of pity. "Well Mr. Hyugga she will have to be on a strict diet for a couple of months and physical therapy will be neessary for the lower abdomen. We might have to remove the apendix and gall bladder to avoid complications but we will wait with that until she recovers fully from the wound."

"I see, thank you, thats all" The doctor made a couple more adjusttments to the IV's and checked the monitors and finally left the room.

Neji looked back down at Hinata, "I wonder when she'll wake up." Sasuke answered, "I don't know."

* * *

Naruto burst through the doors of th hospital and quickly walked over to the front desk. "I'm here to see Jiraya Goketsu", Naruto said, panting and trembling.

"And you are?" The receptionist asked bored and uncaring.

"I'm his son, Naruto!"

"Can I see some identification?"

"Identification? I don't have any identification! Please, just ask Dr. Stalzer! I need to see Jiraya!"

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki," said a voice from behind. Naruto turned around and saw tall man in a lab coat,

"Are you Dr. Stalzer?"

The man nodded, "Naruto can you please come with me?"

Naruto attempted to swallow the large lump in his throat. Naruto followed Dr. Stalzer into an office and sat down in a stiff plastic chair.

"Naruto, your father was in a car accident. Someone in the opposite lane swerved into his car and then a turning bus hit him, causing his car to roll."

Naruto sat in his seat in shock with tears in his eyes. "Is he going to be okay? Can I see him?"

Dr. Stalzer was quiet and then he answered, "Naruto, your father didn't make it, He died shortly after arriving at the hospital."

* * *

Sasuke and Neji began to head out of the hospital. They traveled to the elevator and were in the lobby when they heard commotion down the next hall. Sasuke looked down to the crowd and quickly made out a mop of blonde hair. He grabbed Nejis arm and they stood and listened. "We need security down here stat."

"Let go of me! I want to see him!"

"Naruto! Please calm down or we'll have to sedate you!"

"No! Stop! I just want to see him!"

"I can't let you see him in this state! It'll only upset you more then you already are!"

Finally, Naruto couldn't restrain himself. He quickly freed himself from a doctor's grip, punched Dr. Stalzer in the gut, and side swiped the last. He then picked Dr. Stalzer up by the collar of his shirt, "Now, tell me where he is!"

The voice Naruto used was more frigthening than anything Sasuke had heard in a long time but he finally decided he had to do something. He walked forward despite the protests of Neji until he was about 5 feet away from Naruto and the frightened doctor. "Uzumaki!"

Naruto turned with rage in his eyes, "What did you call me!"

Sasuke nearly backed down, but for some reason that he himself didn't understand, he didn't. "I called you Uzumaki! Look what your're doing! Look at the people your're hurting! Your're acting just like your father!"

"He's not my father! He never was my father! The only person that ever was my father is dead! He's never coming back! He's dead!"

At these words Naruto let go of Dr. Stalzer and Naruto crumpled to the floor and broke down crying. He cried loudly and horribly, and it nearly broke Sasuke's heart to hear it. Sasuke knelt down in front of him and drew Naruto into his arms. Naruto cried into Sasuke's shirt as the doctor's picked themselves off the ground and Dr. Stalzer sent the security gaurds away. Finally the exhausted Naruto fell asleep in Sasuke's arms.

* * *

"Mr. Uchiha I apologize for all the trouble you have been put through but I can take Mr. Uzumaki from here."

Sasuke looked up at the doctor, "Thats alright Doctor, I can wait with him, when he wakes up he can...see his father right?"

"As long as he is calm yes"

"Then I'll wait till then. Is it alright if Naruto stays in the bed in Ms. Hyugga's room?"

"Well she has a private room so as long as it's alright with Mr. Hyugga you are free to put him there."

Sasuke walked back to Neji, with Naruto in his arms, and demanded that Naruto stay in Hinata's room. Neji allowed it anyways, but still decided to leave. Sasuke brought Naruto to the room and laid him in the bed. He waited for 15 minutes before realizing his hunger, and he decided to go out to get some food. With one final look at Naruto he left the room for some fast food.


	16. Believe It

All he could hear was a steady rhythm of low beeps and long hums. His head ached, his eyes burned, and all he wanted to do was return to his dreamless slumber. He was having a hard time remembering what had happened. He remembered school, the bastard Uchiha, his broken nose, he remembered Iruka sensei, and walking home. He remembered coming home to an empty house...and listening to the phone messages. The tragedy came flying back to his mind, and he shot up from the bed quickly. He groaned and put his hand to his head, groaning at the pain he had inflicted upon himself. He looked around, noticing he was in a hospital bed, in a room instead of the lobby. He looked onto his arms to check for IVs, and found none. He looked around and finally noticed his roommate. At first he had hoped by some miracle that it was Jiraya who laid in the bed, about to look up and scold him for throwing such a tantrum, but sadly, it wasn't. Instead it was a pale girl with purple hair.

Naruto placed his feet on the ground and began to walk to the door. However, he was stopped, by his roommate.

"You should wait here Naruto..." Naruto stopped short, and turned. The girl was still lying down, only her head was now directed at Naruto, and he was staring into lilac eyes.

"I have to go. I ne- wait...How do you know my name?" Naruto asked her.

"He told me..." Hinata answered, with a small, sad smile. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Who told you?" He questioned, a little afraid of the answer.

"Everything is going to be alright Naruto. You just have to...Believe it", and with those words Hinata fell back asleep.

Taking her advice to heart he returned to his bed, sitting on top of the sheets. He did not know what he was waiting for, but his question was soon answered when Sasuke opened the door. He was carrying a tray of food.

"You are awake" Sasuke said, without knowing why.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked, sounding harsh without meaning to. Normally Sauske would take offense, but he thought it best to let it go given the circumstances.

"I thought you might ne-" Sasuke stopped short, "Are you hungry? I brought you some food." He made a gesture with the tray.

"No. I want to see my Dad." Sauske knew this wold be the case, but he was hoping they could put off the event until some of Naruto's family arrived.

"Don't you want to call someone to...view the body with you. Some family, or a family friend." The look Naruto shot him was both unreadable and strong.

"I would if I had any." The awkward silence crept into the room like the Black Plague.

"Who is that girl?" Naruto finally asked, sensing no movement on Sasuke's part.

"Hinata, my friend Neji's cousin, she goes to our school...She was shot". Sasuke filled in what he knew the next question would be.

"Oh...she's nice" Naruto commented. Sasuke's eyebrow raised.

"I thought you didn't know her?" He retorted.

"I don't. We were just talking." Naruto replied.

"Just now?" Sasuke asked a little too loudly.

"Yes just now! What's the big deal! And shut up or you are going to wake her up!"

"I can't wake her up! She's in a coma!" Sasuke finally got out.

Naruto was silent. Thinking, and perhaps wondering if it was just a dream.

Sasuke finally repeated, "She is in a coma, and they do no know when she will wake up".

Naruto looked as if he wanted to argue, tell Sasuke he was full of it, that he had just talked to her, but he thought better of it. It seemed as if Sasuke was in control of him seeing his Dad.

"Can we go see my Dad now please?"


End file.
